Moc Vestalii: odcinek 1
Moc Vestalii, rozdział 1 - Inwazja na Vestalię W mieście Bakugan, jedna z aren praktycznie pęka w szwach i nic dziwnego, ponieważ walka, która dzieje się na niej jest naprawdę warta obejrzenia. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Śmiertelny Koszmar! - krzyknął białowłosy wojownik, podczas gdy jego kompan wykrzyknął: - Supermoc, aktywacja! Strzał Boomixa! Gdy tylko Anubias i Ren wykorzystali swoje supermoce, nagle w Drago poleciały cztery fale energii Darkusa, które zaraz po chwili połączyły się w jedną, niszczycielską moc. Horridian i Linehalt dawali z siebie wszystko, a wynik tego ataku mógł zdecydować o wyniku walki. - Gratuluje koncepcji. - stwierdził ich przeciwnik, Dan Kuso - Jednak to nie jest wystarczająca moc! Drago! Supermoc, aktywacja! Wyraźnie zmęczony po całej walce Dragonoid mimo wszystko nadal był gotowy do walki. Dan Kuso wyciągnął przed siebie kartę supermocy, po czym krzyknął: - Ostateczny Smok! Dragonoid wystrzelił falę niszczycielskiego ognia, która starła się z mroczną mocą przeciwników. Cóż, ta akcja była ciężka dla wszystkich bakuganów, które dawały z siebie wszystko. Obie siły uderzały się o siebie, aż w końcu ciemność mimo wszystko zyskała przewagę nad ogniem. Dragonoid ledwie uniknął ataku. - Niemożliwe! Byłem pewien, że to zadziała! - krzyknął Dan. - Nie martw się, mamy ich w garści. - uświadomił go Drago. Cóż, była to prawda, ponieważ cała trójka ledwie się trzymała, a Drago przyznał, że ma jeszcze siłę, by to zakończyć. - Jasne, rozumiem cię! Supermoc, aktywacja! - Drago wypuścił z ust falę ognistej energii - Podwójny Strzał! Horridian i Linehalt mieli wystarczająco czasu, by ominąć strzał. Oddalili się od siebie, gdy nagle ognisty atak także rozdzielił się na 2 części, z czego każda ruszyła w stronę innego bakugana. - Zmyślny atak. Omińmy go, by zaraz kontratakować! - zauważył Linehalt, na co Horridian tylko się zaśmiał. Gdy fale były już blisko, Linehalt odskoczył, gdy nagle... został celnie trafiony. Horridian tak samo, nie poradził sobie, a po tym ataku oba bakugany zostały pokonane, wróciły do swoich kulkowych form. - Linehalt! - krzyknął Ren - Nic ci nie jest? - Wszystko ze mną okej, co się właściwie stało? - To ja powinienem zapytać ciebie, ty i Horridian w ogóle się nie ruszyliście. - Co? Jak to!? Nagle, odezwał się Dan Kuso. - Haha, wybaczcie, ale nie doceniliście Podwójnego Strzału. Im bliżej jest on przeciwnika, tym ten staje się słabszy. Źle oceniliście swoje możliwości. - To naprawdę cwany ruch. - przyznał Anubias, gratulując Danowi. - WYGRYWA NASZ NIEPOKONANY MISTRZ, DAAAAAN KUUUUSOOOOO! - krzyknął komentator, gdy nagle jego BakuMeter zaczął dzwonić. - Dan? Dan! Tu Marucho, przyjdź szybko do bazy. Mamy problem! - Chłopaki, powodzenia. Ja muszę się zmywać, do następnego spotkania - po krótkim pożegnaniu, wojownik wskoczył do szatni i jedynie zabrał swój rower, by szybko ruszyć do Marucho. Cóż, szczęśliwie zdążył przebiec ten odcinek nim jego fani zebrali się przy wejściu, przez co nikt go nie zatrzymał. Dan szybko dotarł na miejsce, a gdy znalazł się w ich wspólnym pokoju, zobaczył Marucho grzebiącego przy komputerze i Shuna, jak zawsze z założonymi rękami i przymrużonymi oczami. - Hej, chłopaki! Co tam? Widzieliście pojedynek? - Słabo ci poszło. - skwitował Shun - Już z początku zmarnowałeś sensowne ruchy, co mówić o końcówce. - No na pewno. Chciałbyś się może zmierzyć, numerze dwa? - Nie chcę ci zabierać wielkiego ego. - powiedział po prostu Shun, a Dan wpadł w śmiech, z którego wyciągnął go dopiero Marucho. - Ha-ha-ha. To nie czas na żarty, Dan. Sprawa jest poważna. - Na tyle by nie można było pogadać? - Z samego rana otrzymałem transmisję z Vestalii. - Od kogo? Mira coś chciała? Czy może Keith? - Nie rozumiesz, to poważne. Oglądaj. Marucho wcisnął parę klawiszy, gdy zaraz po tym na ekranie pojawiła się mroczna sceneria. Płonące budynki i gruz waliły po oczach, wszystko było kontrastem dla słonecznej, spokojnej pogody. Kamera nagle odwróciła się w bok, pokazując mężczyznę, dorosłego Vestalianina, pełnego wściekłości w oczach. - Witajcie, Młodzi Wojownicy, a może raczej Mordercy. Jestem Kazuron. Należę do królewskiego rodu Vestalii, jestem bratem Zenohelda. - wojownikom rzuciło się w oczy, że mężczyzna przypominał ich byłego rywala - Chyba wiecie, co to dla was oznacza. Jesteście zbrodniarzami, zabiliście mojego brata, pozbawiliście nasz ród tronu i wprowadziliście chaos na tej planecie. Nie zamierzam puścić wam tego płazem, nie myślcie że ujdzie to wam na sucho. Stawcie się przede mną w ciągu waszych... 24 godzin ziemskich, by otrzymać zasłużoną karę. - Chyba sobie żartujesz! - krzyknął Dan Kuso, lecz nagle Shun kopnął go w kostkę. - Słuchaj, nie gadaj. - Jeśli tego nie zrobicie... - kontynuował Kazuron, gdy nagle kamera nagle zaczęła się ruszać, skierowała się na dwie kapsuły, w którym widać było trzy osoby, Barona, Gusa oraz Klausa. - Ten... Jak on mógł! - Możecie dać im zginąć, lub razem z nimi przeżyć w moich lochach do starości. Wybierajcie szybko, bo jak już mówiłem - macie tylko 24 godziny. - gdy to powiedział, zaraz nagranie zakończyło się, a nim Dan zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, głos wziął Marucho. - Chyba widzisz skalę problemu. Nie możemy pozwolić mu na tą akcję! - Nie trzeba mi powtarzać! Musimy wyruszyć teraz! - Dan, i co? Sam jeden chcesz walczyć? - Jak to sam jeden? A wy? - Nie znamy siły naszych przeciwników, a jedynie twój Drago kwalifikuje się do takiej walki. Po ostatniej ewolucji Drago, nikt nie dorównuje mu, nikt! - Marucho trochę się zirytował tym - Walka z Danem Kuso to pojedynek 2vs1, którego nikt nie wygrał. Miałeś czasem i 3vs1, a i tak wygrywałeś. Jako twoi pomocnicy nie zrobimy nic. Moc z Vestroi, Neathii, najsilniejszy bakugan na świecie bla bla bla. Żeby się z tobą równać, system tworzy syntetyczne bakugany o wysokiej mocy, które prawie załamują system. - Nie bądź zazdrosny Marucho, co niby miałbym zrobić? - Możesz oddać nam energie domen. - Co proszę? - zdziwił się Dan, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi Marucho, ale ta informacja była na tyle ważna, że zainteresowała nawet Shuna. - Przed pojawieniem się na Vestalii, idziemy do Nowej Vestroi. Preyas, Tigrerra, Skyress, Hydranoid i Gorem. W ten sposób, będziemy mieli z powrotem 6 Legendarnych Bakuganów. Rozumiesz? - Nie rozumiem, o co ci cho... - Dan! - przerwał mu Drago, który pojawił się tuż koło nich w swojej kulkowej formie - Osobiście uważam, że jest to ciekawa propozycja. Z chęcią podzielę się z moimi przyjaciółmi mocą legendarnych bakuganów, jak to było od początku. - Serio? No, skoro ty tak stawiasz sprawę... - Pamiętajcie, że nas jest 3, a domen 6. Dlatego postanowiłem skrzyknąć starych znajomych. Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się, a na miejscu pojawiły się Runo, Julie i Alice. - Cześć, chłopaki! - krzyknęła głośno Julie, wparowując do pokoju. Alice i Runo przywitały się dosyć spokojniej, jednak najbardziej wszyscy skierowali uwagę na Alice, bo to z nią najdłużej się nie widzieli. Nim wszyscy postanowili ruszyć, spędzili tę chwilę w miłej atmosferze. Mimo wszystko, ciągle poganiał ich Marucho, mówiąc: - Nie mamy czasu. Od chwili otrzymania sygnału minęła połowa czasu, mamy 12 godzin. Drago, stwórz portal do Nowej Vestroi. - Jasne. - powiedział Drago i wykonał prośbę Marucho. Przed wszystkimi pojawił się tunel, który przeprowadził ich do Nowej Vestroi. Planeta ukazywała się równie kolorowo, jak poprzednio. Flora tętniła życiem, a grupa znalazła się w ogromnym lesie, idealnym rozmiarowo dla bakuganów. - Dawno tutaj nie byliśmy! Jak tu pięknie! - zachwyciła się Alice, co poparli wszyscy. Jedynie Marucho podszedł do wszystkiego dosyć obojętnie. - Byłem tu sporo razy. Dlatego będę wiedział też, gdzie znaleźć naszych przyjaciół. - wyciągnął z kieszeni coś pokroju GPSu i po chwili wskazał wszystkim kierunek drogi. Dragonoid nie musiał przebywać tutaj w kulkowej formie, dlatego wszyscy zabrali się na jego plecach. Pierwszym celem do którego dotarli był Preyas. Tak, w pewnej spokojnej, pełnej wody zatoczce znaleźli kilka bakuganów. Wśród nich byli Preyas, Preyas Angelo/Diablo, Elfin i Amazon. Ten ostatni, widząc Drago głośno krzyknął: - Oi, Drago! Tutaj! Młodzi Wojownicy trafili akurat na miejsce w chwili, kiedy odbywał się tutaj trening. Elfin odpoczywała z boku, a dwóch Preyasów pokazywało niedoświadczonym kilka ruchów. Słysząc Amazona, Preyas odwrócił się, a gdy tylko zobaczył Drago, a także resztę Młodych Wojowników na nim, ogromnie się ucieszył. - Drago! Dan! Marucho! Wszyscy! Witajcie w moim małym dojo! Czego byście chcieli on przystojnego mistrza Aquosa? - Preyas, miło cię widzieć. - ucieszył się Marucho, ten pierwszy raz tego dnia, lecz zaraz znowu spoważniał i powiedział: - Preyas, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, Vestalia została zaatakowana, a my idziemy im pomóc. - Vestalia? A to nie ci, którzy uprzednio nas zaatakowali? No nie wiem Marucho. - Preyas, nie wygłupiaj się! Przecież wiesz, że Vestalianie bez Zenohelda to nasz sojusznik. - No tak, ale... Wow! Niesamowite! Drago jest teraz taki silny jak legendarne bakugany razem wzięte! Naprawdę chcecie czegoś ode mnie? Po co ja wam? Mój poziom mocy niczym nie równa się Drago, będę wam wadził! - Mam odpowiedź na twój problem. - powiedział Drago. Nagle, przyłożył rękę do kryształu na swojej klatce piersiowej, po czym zaczęła wypływać z niego energia. Niebieska, potężna moc wypłynęła w kierunku Preyasa, po czym bakugan Aquosa wchłonął ją. Zaczął się przemieniać. Jego ciało pokryło jeszcze więcej łusek niż uprzednio a sam stał się dosyć wyższy. Szczerze, to przed ewolucją ledwo docierał Drago do klatki piersiowej a po niej - był mu równy. Jego moc znacznie wzrosła. - 2500 punktów mocy!? - przeraził się Dan, spoglądając na BakuMeter - Jego moc została zwielokrotniona z powodu tylko energii Aquosa? - To proste, moc domeny Aquosa, połączona z innymi mocami, a także energią rdzenia, Eve i wszystkim co miałeś w sobie stała się niemożliwie wielka. W tej chwili jest równy mocy Drago, a przynajmniej będzie, gdy Drago odda inne energie domen. - stwierdził Marucho. - Niesamowite. - powtórzył Dan, gdy nagle Preyas krzyknął: - Niemożliwe! Ta moc jest ogromna! Ha! Czuję się niesamowicie! Akwa Preyas chce skopać parę tyłków jakimś przeciwnikom, tylko ich tu dajcie, hahah...! - nagle, Preyas zachwiał się. Stracił równowagę i upadł, ale nim dotknął ziemi, zmienił się w swoją kulkową formę. - Preyas! Nic ci nie jest? - podbiegł do niego Marucho i złapał w ręce. - Jak to jest możliwe, że bakugan zmienił się w swoją małą formę w Nowej Vestroi? - spytała Runo. - Wygląda na to, że nie opanował w pełni swojej nowej mocy. Nic dziwnego, gdy jest ona taka wielka! - powiedział Shun, a nikt nie znał bardziej prawdopodobnej teorii, dlatego przychylili się ku temu. Preyas po chwili powrócił do swojej pełnej formy i ruszyli ku następnym. - Z tego co widzę... - Marucho przyjrzał się swojej elektronicznej mapie - Najbliżej nas jest Hydranoid. To w tamtym kierunku. Hydranoid był naprawdę blisko, bo znaleźli go prawie za następną górą. Bakugan wypoczywał w ciszy. Tak jak w przypadku Preyasa, szybko otrzymał moc domeny, tym razem Darkusa. Dzięki niej, wyewoluował. Podczas ewolucji, pojawiła się na nim pewnego typu skorupa, po czym pękła, ukazując Ultra Hydranoida. Bakugan stał się wyższy, silniejszy. Nie otrzymał z ewolucją czwartej głowy, ale za to na obu ramieniach pojawiło się coś, co je przypominało. - Naprawdę niesamowite! Czuję się jak nowy bakugan! Ale... - cóż, podobnie jak w przypadku Preyasa, Hydranoid także nie opanował nowej formy natychmiastowo i musiał odpocząć. Następni byli Tigrerra i Gorem, których wojownicy znaleźli w tym samym miejscu, razem z Aeroganem. Po otrzymaniu mocy, wyewoluowali, Tigrerra w Magnet Tigrerrę a Gorem w ToporoGorema. Oba bakugany zyskały ogromnie na swojej sile i zgodnie z doświadczeniem, nie opanowali mocy od razu. Ostatnim celem wojowników była Skyress. Shun ożywił się, gdy usłyszał jej imię, z pewnością dawno jej nie widział, dlatego był szczęśliwy, przynajmniej w duchu, że będzie mógł ją spotkać. Znajdowała się ona dokładnie tam, gdzie obstawiał to Marucho. Była to jedna z gór w terenach, które były bardzo daleko od poprzednich miejsc, dotarcie tutaj zajęło wojownikom sporo czasu. - Skyress! - krzyknął Shun, gdy wojownicy zobaczyli bakugana. Skyress odwracając się do nich, uprzejmie powitała ich. - Młodzi Wojownicy. Witajcie. Co was sprowadza w moje strony? - Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy Skyress, w postaci Legendarnego Bakugana Ventusa. - powiedział Drago. - Legendarnego Bakugana...? Nie, o czym ty mówisz? - Przybyłem, by oddać ci moc domeny Ventusa. - mówił dalej Drago - Musimy uratować Vestalię spod jarzma brata Zenohelda! - Rozumiem, ale nie sądzę by był to dobry pomysł. Nie, nie wybieram się z wami. - Co? - zdziwił się Shun - A-Ale Skyress... - Shun, Moje miejsce jest tutaj. Nie chcę tego, chcę tutaj zostać, jestem dla ciebie przeszłością. Nie wyruszę z wami. - Ale Skyress... - Ingram! - krzyknęła Skyress, a po chwili ten bakugan pojawił się przed Wojownikami. - Miło mi was widzieć, wojownicy. - powiedziała poważnie, ale i tak słychać było w jej słowach zadowolenie ze spotkania ze starymi przyjaciółmi. Tymczasem, Skyress odleciała. - Nie widziałam was od dawien dawna, przyjaciele. - powiedziała Ingram, podczas gdy Shun krzyknął: - Skyress, czekaj! Ingram, odwracając się do Skyress chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak ta była już bardzo daleko. - Wybacz Shun, nic z tego. Przykro mi. Nie wiem czy to ci wyrówna stratę, ale mogę zająć miejsce Skyress. - Oczywiście... - powiedział, trochę bez przekonania - Zgadzam się. Drago, rób swoje. - Jasne. - powiedział Drago, choć trochę niepewnie. Cała sytuacja musiała być trudna dla Shuna, ale mimo wszystko, nie było czasu do stracenia. Drago przekazał Ingram energię, a ta wyewoluowała w Ingram Wiatru. - Została nam już tylko godzina! - pośpieszył wszystkich Marucho - Jesteśmy wszyscy, w szóstkę na pewno pokonamy Kazurona! Koniec rozdziału pierwszego. Brat Zenohelda Porównaj wydanie 3 z poprzednikami Wydanie 1 > Wydanie 2 > Wydanie 3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Moc Vestalii Kategoria:Buzzek